Multi-player computer games are in demand. Advances in communication networks and increased computing speeds have nurtured this market and allowed developers to meet this market need. Numerous games are now available through the various application stores online and or through other web-based portals. While demand is high, competition is fierce and differentiation among available games within a category is essential for successful game development and deployment. Games of chance, such as poker, Liar's poker and others, have been implemented through web portals prior to widespread use of gaming platforms, such as Apple's Game Center and others. Early online versions of games of chance simply reproduced graphically on a computing device the basic game format and rules of play. These early versions lacked functionality that improved how various networked computing devices interact to escalate the level of play during a game.